


Knights for the Wolves

by Sapph89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scenes, BAMF Chris Argent, Derek Hale - Freeform, Drabbles, Feels, Gen, Introspection, McCall Pack, More Argent fics, Not Beta Read, POV Chris Argent, Post Episodes, SPOILERS!!!, True Alpha Scott McCall, liam dunbar - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/pseuds/Sapph89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on Season 4 episodes. Most seem to be focused on Chris Argent, but that wasn't intentional. The drabbles won't be posted in order, but as the muse strikes. If I feel like a certain drabble can become a story I will take it down and post it separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentinel in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Season 4 episode 4 "The Benefactor." While watching it I couldn't help but notice how far Chris has come when he interacts with Scott compared with season 1. This is what happens when I can't seem to get my Argent fix, and I didn't like how the season ended. Wrote this way back when it first aired, but finally have it polished enough that I can post it without too much fear.

* * *

 

So many things have happened since he and his family had moved back to Beacon Hills. Death mostly; his sister, his wife, other hunters that came to work with the family that birthed the myth that werewolves were fatally allergic to silver. And the death of the one person that truly made him a better man: his daughter, his Allison died here in this town. She died after in the arms of the boy she loved, after surviving so many things that had ended the lives of hunters with more experience and training than she had. Scott McCall made Chris look at his life under a new light. And he himself had changed. His belief that he should only hunt the bad wolves remained, but now he believed that not only could he let certain wolves live, but he could ally himself with the pack that now called Beacon Hills home; and he wouldn't have to worry about a double-cross.

Despite his initial dislike for Scott, Chris was not blind to the boys growth from awkward teen to confidant young man. From omega to alpha. And he could admit, to himself if no one else, that he was impressed with the growth. Seeing how Scott drew people, supernatural and mundane alike, into his presence and seeing how they do all they can to receive his smile, his approval still astounded him. Chris knew he wasn't immune to this desire, but, he tells himself, he is able to mask this before anyone can notice.

When Chris found out that Scott was a true alpha, he immediately went to the family beastiary and began research. After an exhaustive six hour search he only learned the bare bones of what a True Alpha was and how rare they were. But to think that Scott McCall, the goofy, unworthy wolf that used to date his daughter was a pillar of strength, will, and morality; that his beliefs were so strong that they were able to elevate his status from an omega with a ragtag pack of humans, to an alpha wolf, shocked Chris beyond words.

And now as he stands in the shadows, a silent sentinel, and watches as Scott eases a scared young man into a terrifying new world, he is proud to know that he is a member of Scott's pack; that his words have given the young alpha the inspiration to calm and welcome the new pup into the fold of supernatural workings of Beacon Hills. Chris is home again. And while being home might mean more death, more pain, he knows that everything that he has learned, everything that he has changed about himself, would come into play.


	2. Reclaiming the Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on how Season 4 episode 5 should have ended. I just kept on watching it and watching it and couldn't get this thought out of my head; it haunted me. So I wrote it. Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine. Not even remotely mine. I would only ruin them. But I do enjoy taking them out to play with, and I love what others do with the characters as well.  
> Everything in italics is taken directly from the episode, with the wonderful creation known as closed captions.

_“We’re hunters, Christopher. All of us, we follow a code. Severo, what is our code?”_

_“We hunt those who hunt us.”_

_“Christopher? What is our code?”_

_Silence fills the tense void as Chris refuses to return the gaze of the Matriarch of the Calaveras family. All he can think of is Allison; of her determination and pure belief as she stood in his study reciting the new motto for the Argent clan. 'We protect those who cannot protect themselves.'_

_“Say it with me. We hunt those who hunt us. What is our code? Remind him, Severo.”_

_The look that Severo sends Chris is full of unspoken criticism, and obvious disgust, each word spoken with pure belief in the cause and disbelief in Chris’ refusal to swear the oath once more. “We hunt those who hunt us.”_

_“Say it, Christopher. Say it for your wife, Victoria. For your daughter, Allison. Say the code. Speak the words. SAY IT! What is our code?”_

_Chris had been walking away, refusing to let Araya sour one of his precious memories of his daughter, of the best thing he had ever done on this earth, the best thing that he would ever do. But hearing the twisted woman speak her name froze him in his tracks. The words stole all motion from his body and caused his thoughts to become a whirlwind that felt like nails piercing his whole body before everything became clear in an almost blinding epiphany._

 

“We hunt those...who hunt us.” As Chris spoke the words of his former code he found himself re-avowing himself to it. But not as a hunter from the family Argent, but a member of Pack McCall. Feeling a new sense of determination fill him, Chris moved with the ease and force of over 20 years of hunting supernatural creatures.

Striking the side of Araya's head with the butt of his gun, Chris quickly pulled the knife he had hidden at the small of his back even as the Mexican matriarch lost consciousness, and let it fly into Severo's shoulder causing Severo just enough pain to lower his arm. That gave Chris enough time to raise his gun and fire. One of the perks of being a hunter for over 20 years was the ability to aim for a target without conscious thought.

Chris didn't spare a second thought as he stepped over Severo's body, noticing in the back of his mind that the hole in Severo's forehead was just a bit off center. Striding over to the hunter that he had stunned when he flicked the electrical switch, he took aim and then then there was one more body for the Calaveras’ to bury.

Getting Araya tied to the chain cage that designated this as his storage space, Chris debated for a second, before taking the final step into the next part of his life.  Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed a number that he never thought he would have memorized.

“Derek. I need you to find Scott and bring him to my old apartment basement. There's something he needs to know about.” After Derek's typical curt response and lack of goodbye before hanging up, Chris sat and waited for his alpha.

Knowing that he finally fully stepped into what would have become a certainty had Allison lived through the Oni and Nogistune, Chris wondered what Araya would think and say once she found out that not only was he a willing member of a wolf pack, but that he was bringing the hunter code as well, as a promise to protect the boy- no, the young alpha, that his daughter had loved to her dying breath.

He could only speculate what her response would be once she realized that Chris was now determined to become Scott's enforcer and protector all in one. Allison gave her life for the new code that she decided for the Argent clan. But with her death, there was no new branch, no new generation to follow her orders and make her code into a legacy. Chris knew Allison would understand him taking the familiar words of his past and giving them new meaning, especially since he was applying it to the benefit of Scott McCall.

He knew that Beacon Hills was going to become a battleground once more; but this time, Chris swore, if anyone is going to die doing the right thing, the thing that would make the people left behind proud of and honor the memory of, it would be him. No young, new generation of his pack was going to fall if he has anything to say about it.


	3. Survivor's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little behind the scenes peak at what Derek might have been thinking during that locker-room scene in S4E5 with Liam and Scott.

Standing there pinning the raging teen against the lockers Derek couldn't help but feel envy rise up in him. Liam had anger issues no doubt, especially for a teen. Derek could practically taste it in the air, but Scott was already starting to calm him. In the young alpha’s usual understated way,  
Scott didn't force Liam to calm with a command; he just spoke in his soothing tone, making the young beta’s name a request to calm down; a request that was surprisingly complied with.  
Seeing that Scott’s presence was enough to help Liam shift back to his human face Derek waited. He could feel the teen begin to calm as Scott became the focus of his attention, but the grip Liam had on his wrists would have been enough to break a human’s bones. Still, the speed with which Liam changed back was no small feat. Wanting to how much influence Scott’s presence had, Derek spoke, all the while bracing himself for another lunge.  
“You’re right, he is angry.”  
Derek released Liam's throat from his hold, talking a step back while the young wolf regained his footing and silently readied himself if the barely restrained rage were to be unleashed. Derek hid his surprise as the boy regained his footing but focused solely on Scott. The surprised in the young betas scent as Scott tossed his is actual lacrosse stick was absently filed away in the back of his mind for later thought.  
Derek couldn’t help but show his amusement as the boy cast a last look that was both angry and doubtful back at him before he heeded Scott's gentle demand to attend class. Seeing the beta's reluctance to leave Scott with someone unknown, someone who had just pinned him against lockers by his throat, Derek couldn't fight off the grin as the boy left the locker room, still clutching his lacrosse stick like Scott might change his mind and try to take it back.  
Scott's confusion about Derek's grin allowed him to be mostly honest when he told Scott that he was going to be good at this. Derek knew that Scott was going to be great at raising a pack from pup's to fully grown and capable beta wolves.  
As he listened to Scott's worries, Derek couldn't help thinking about what might have been if Scott had risen in power sooner; if perhaps Boyd and Erica might still be alive, still in Beacon Hills and still part of the pack. But as Scott falls silent and looks at him with a lost and overwhelmed look on his face, Derek puts those thoughts out of his mind so that he can help his alpha as best he can. It's all he can do at the moment, and he vows he won't fail in helping Scott, not this time. A thought niggled in the back of his mind. Could this exact moment be why he hadn’t been in the fire that killed most of the people that he loved above all others? Perhaps this is what he was meant for, to be the guide that Scott needed now that he was poised to become the next guardian of Beacon Hill’s and all the supernatural creatures that called it home. Whatever the reason, Derek vowed that he would give everything, and do all he could to help his new pack.


End file.
